


Nightmare

by allyson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jedi, Jedi Luke, Jedi Luke Skywalker, i love my farm boy, i need luke skywalker to comfort me at night, jedi!character, jedi!luke, jedi!luke skywalker, jedi!reader, yall this is so fluffy i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyson/pseuds/allyson
Summary: Slight AU where, you, a jedi, are dating Luke Skywalker, also a jedi, and after you get in a fight you seek him for comfort after a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoy this! this is my first fic i've posted on here i'm kinda nervous. i'll be posting this (or a version of this hah) on my tumblr @spderboy so if you wanna hop on over there lmao.  
> also this takes place somewhere around/between Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi.

“I love you,” (Y/N) mumbled against Luke’s lips.

Luke said nothing but responded by gently attaching their lips for a soft kiss.

“You give the best kisses.” She pulled away yet their faces were still only mere inches apart.

“Thanks.” His bright blue eyes bore into her (y/e/c) ones as he gave her a goofy smile.

Just as she was about to reply, they both heard footsteps. They jumped away from each other and stood taller.

“Thank you, Master Skywalker,” (Y/N) said formally as the footsteps came closer.

“Oh you guys can cut the act it’s just me.” Han Solo turned the corner, Chewie right behind him.

“Oh.” (Y/N) sighed. “Hey, Han. Hey, Chewie. What’s up?”

Their relationship was complicated. Both Luke and (Y/N) were jedis. They were both fully aware of the jedi code yet neither of them cared.

They first met on Tatooine when they were young. It was a typical coming of age story, they were friends as children and as they grew up together they realized they loved each other. She followed him in leading the rebel forces and quickly learned the jedi ways.

Due to their strong acquaintance growing up, they fought, a lot. Normally it was small things. Things like who Chewie likes better, who Leia trusts more, competitive things.

This time was different. This time it was a real fight. (Y/N) had just gotten back from a mission against Imperial forces. She disobeyed orders from the leader of her squadron resulting in a slight head injury to herself and an _almost_ death of a fellow pilot.

“You can’t jus-”

“Yes, I know, Luke.” She said exasperatedly.

They had been through this conversation at least three times.

“I’m fully ready to accept my punishment and I understand the consequences of my actions but I did what I felt was right. I don’t regret doing it, I regret the actions it caused. I apologized to the pilot and I intend to apologize again.” (Y/N) was the type of person to never straight out admit she was wrong, but she always tried to right her wrongs.

“You risked everybody’s life in your troop. Yours included!” He near-shouted.

She lowered her gaze to the floor, too ashamed to look at him. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

He just shook his head. “I have to go, be careful.” He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and left without hearing her response.

“Love you, too,” she sighed to herself as he was far down the hallway.

She walked the opposite way, having her own things to do and deciding to not let this fight impair her ability to work. She sat in her squadron meeting without saying much, the guilt eating her alive.

“And (Y/N), you know you’re sitting out the next couple missions, right?” The leader asked and she muttered a positive response.

The meeting had no relevance to her, though she stayed for the end. Once it was adjourned, she quickly caught up with the previously mentioned pilot.

“Hey.” She walked beside him. “I want to apologize again for that mission, what I did was really not smart at all and I understand it was completely inconvenient to you and just, I’m really sorry.” She offered him a smile that he returned.

“Really, it’s no big deal to me. I appreciate the apology though.” He gave her a small side hug and her conscience was cleared-of that.

Her fight with Luke was still running through her head, she was anxious about the fact how he didn’t give her a proper send off, he always says he loves her before he parts. Not to mention the fact that he was clearly upset about her actions, more so than the pilot and more so than her leader, probably. All the thinking and dwelling over this made her head pound, that and her slight head injury from earlier.

She thought about taking a visit to the doctor but made a quick decision that a good night’s rest would fix it, so she went to her bed room, changed into a tank top and collapsed into her bed. She found it easy to fall asleep with the force leading her negative thoughts effortlessly to the back of her mind.

_“What happened?” (Y/N) asked, sitting next to Luke’s lifeless body._

_“I- He, it happened so fast.” Han stuttered out._

_People surrounded them, so many people everywhere._

_“Oh-” Leia approached the group, her hand over her mouth._

_“Han-” (Y/N) couldn’t even finish her sentence._

_He sat next to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her, both noticing the other shaking._

_“He told me-”_

She sat up, sweat dotting her hairline, tears streaking her cheeks. She pressed her hands against her pillow and her blanket to remind herself that it was all a dream, she was in her bed and Luke- _Luke_.

She pulled on a pair of pants, whether or not they were sleep pants was unknown to her, and flung her door open. She was greeted by pitch darkness and silence. She crept along the wall until she got to the all-too-familiar door.

She raised her fist and knocked once. Within a second the door was open and Luke was standing there rubbing his eyes.

“I was expecting you,” he said sleepily.

She ignored his words and practically jumped on him, her arms wrapping around his middle, her head burying deep into his chest.

“Woah.” He stumbled backwards. “Everything alright?”

“I had a bad dream.” She said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

“I know,” he said running his fingers through her hair.

She pulled away and wiped a tear off her cheek.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I messed up so badly earlier, I’m sorry I argued with you, I know what I did was wrong and I’m so sorry, Luke.” She bit her lip trying to keep her tears at bay.

“Shh,” he whispered soothingly, “I know you are it’s okay.” He led her to his bed and they both crawled under the blanket.

“Y- you died. In my dream. You died and there was nothing I could do about it I was completely helpless and-”

“(Y/N).” He interrupted. “You don’t have to talk about it. It’s alright.”

“How’d you answer the door so fast?” She asked, already feeling sleepy again.

“I felt a disturbance in the Force. I assumed it was you.” He felt her let out a small giggle.

“I love you so much, Luke,” she whispered, her arm strung across his stomach.

“I love you, more than anything in the galaxy.” He draped his arm over hers and rubbed small, soft circles on her shoulder with his thumb.

She fell asleep to the reassuring beat of his heart and he followed quickly after, comforted by the sounds of her steady breathing.


End file.
